shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott D. Rio
Scott D. Rio (スコットリオ Sukotto D. Rio) also known as Crimson Wing (レ赭翼, Kurimzon Tsubasa) is a pirate and the main protagonist of Reach For The Sky He is the biological son of Keith and Yukinari Lancelot, the older brother of Ren, the nephew of Misty, the grandson of Ranmaru and Izuna, and the sworn brother of Saiza. While relatively unknown at first, his ties with the Scott Family has radically spiked the World Government's interest in the young boy and his never ending achievements continuously impress the people around him. His long life dream is to be the first person to reach the Tower of Beginnings and gaze upon the world at its highest peak. Because of that dream, he has been exploring the Grand Line and enjoying adventures along with his crew he assembled; even facing many obstacles along the way to prove to everyone that he wont let anything deter him from his goal. Rio founded the rookie pirate crew known as the Crimson Wing Pirates and captains the ship. Rio has eaten the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi and has become an Mimic Man, being able to use the powers and abilities of any animal he has had physical contact with. Countless battles that he and his crew have been in have further reinforced the point that he is a dangerous man; ranging all the way from his inhuman strength, breath taking tenacity and everlasting determination. Even for a rookie, his actions in the past year have amounted to the World Government treating him as serious threat and have placed an impressive bounty on his head. By competing in the Gemini Tournament, Rio has been branded as one of the Seikuken (キングス The Four Conquerors) due to him possessing a bounty over 200,000,000 as a captain. This has earned him the respect and admiration of pirates world wide, especially considering the fact that he hasn't even been sailing around for more than a year. Shortly afer, Rio was also labelled as one of the Wild Generation for his acts against the World Government. Through his charisma and tenacity to achieve his goal, he has earned himself quite a few powerful allies and organizations willing to follow his command. A bounty of 415,000,000, has been placed on his head, the highest bounty within his crew and the highest bounty within the Seifuku. Rio would later go on to fulfill his dream of reaching the Tower of Beginnings and become a world wide phenomenon after defeating the Checkmate Pirates, their leader Phenom and his successor; Travis Salvatore. His journey wouldn't end there as Rio along with his crew would later go on to explore the rest of the , becoming among the most legendary pirate crews in the history of the age of pirates. In the epilogue, Rio came to harbour feelings for all three of his lovers whom he had children with, giving birth to his first son, Ritoru D. Salvatore, his first daughter Mei S. Vallenstein, and his third daughter Scott D. Flora. His current whereabouts are unknown and his son and daughters are determined to track down their long lost father who has been missing for years. Appearance Main Article: Scott D.Rio/Gallery Pre-Timeskip One of Rio's most distinguishing features is his crimson red hair that he has been ridiculed about for as long as he can remember. He is of average height, standing at about 160 cm and has a lean but toned build along with red eyes and light peach skin. His striking crimson hair is quite spiky and interestingly enough, one strand of his front hair stretches down his righ side of his face and goes all the way past his chin. His favorite (or more accurately only) sense of attire is a long sleeved black shirt and jet black jeans. You couldn't judge by his small structure but Rio is quite toned as a result of the intensive training he underwent with the animal guardians as a young boy. On his neck, Rio sports a blue amulet that was given to him by Wukong after he saved his home town from an exploding volcano, as a way of saying that Rio was prepared for whatever challenges awaited him in the Grand Line. He treasures it and will only allow people in his crew or someone he trusts completely to touch it. Another unique piece of clothing that Rio wears on top of his black colored clothing is a shredded brown cape that his mother gave to him when he was a small boy. Through some sort of miracle, the cape seemed to have grown along with Rio and by the time he reached sixteen, it was long enough to go past his feet. Like his amulet, Rio allows no one to touch his cape unless they mean alot to him, his crew more specifically. Despite his bad reputation and public image, Rio is very popular among the opposite sex because of his natural good looks. This was highly evidenced during both the Gemini Tournament and the Lestiva Festival, where in both cases he had female followers cheering for him and gazing dreamily at him. Post-Timeskip Thanks to having Mahorian blood coursing through his veins, Rio went through a major growth spurt during the time skip and grew exceptionally taller and more muscular while he was training. It came as such a shock to his crew mates that they almost didn't recognize him when they got a look at the new and improved Rio. Rio now dons the same outfit consisting of a similar black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes but seem to be more tight fitting. Also, his shredded brown cape was modified by Izuna to accommodate his unexpected growth in height and the cape now matches his newly developed stature. The muscles on his body have tightened, giving him a leaner appearance and his body has been toned to the absolute limit, courtesy of Kazehana who taught Rio how to train effectively. The results of Rio’s training have drastically improved his physique, including posture, fighting stances, and overall efficiency. Angela and Isabella had noticed Rio’s new chiselled body and became flustered when he removed his tattered shirt, showcasing his impressive stature. According to Ranmaru, a change in hair color is an after effect of mastering Regulus Eradica and Rio’s usual crimson red hair became darker, even gaining black strands at the back of his head. His hair has grown out and now stretches almost down to his neck. A scar that runs on top of Rio’s chest was gained sometime during his training and Rio cherishes it as a memento for all of the pain he endured to get this far. Site Navigation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Scott Family Category:Mahora Tribe Category:One World Category:Seifuku Category:Ichi Kenpo User Category:Super Rookie Category:Wild Generation Category:Protagonists Category:Crimson Wing Pirates Category:Will of D. Category:Yonkou